


Savin' Them

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Series: Our Corner of the Universe [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Bashing, Gen, Gotta save 'em all, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, screw canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: Sarah makes it her mission to save her favorite characters from a terrible fate and make a home for them and herself
Series: Our Corner of the Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630894
Kudos: 19





	1. Shireen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is taking Shireen home with her, whether you like it or not.
> 
> (Warning: Stannis and Selyse bashing)

The flames were burning. A young girl was begging. 

People were watching, impassively, unbothered by her distress.

"Now this won't do." Sarah thought.

She stepped out of the crowd with a bucket of water that she pulled out of hammerspace. She hummed the 'Mission impossible' song as she doused the flames with water.

"What are you doing?" Stannis demanded, gritting his teeth

"Boycotting." Sarah replied with a manic grin "You, my good man, would have been guilty of kinslaying and the world would have lost a decent soul right here if I hadn't showed up. Which, given how few of those there are in this particular universe, would have been a great loss indeed."

She scooped up Shireen, who was unconscious due to smoke inhalation, and began to give her CPR.

Soon, the girl began to stir. Sarah opened a portal before lifting Shireen up again.

"Wait, what are you....?"

"I am going home." Sarah grinned "And I am taking your daughter with me. See, what you were doing when I showed up has convinced me that you are shitty parents who do not deserve her."

With that, she jumped into the portal, still holding Shireen, and the portal closed behind them.


	2. Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with Sarah's Sweetie.

Sarah watched the people in the hall with trepidation. Fortunately, they were too focused on other things to notice that there was an extra person present at this feast who shouldn't be there. She sat beside Talisa, so that she could look Roose Bolton in the eye. The man was an enigma. A wicked enigma. 

"What do you think about this wedding?" Talisa asked her

"I think that entertainment is awful." Sarah said "The musicians are tone-deaf and it seems to me that they don't really know which tune goes with which song."

There was silence, as Sarah looked from Talisa to Catelyn to Robb, begging him to take the hint.

"You're right." Talisa finally said "It's almost as if they aren't real musicians."

Sarah glanced from Roose, who looked like he had just swallowed something nasty, to Lothar, whose eyes were screaming 'abort, abort'.

"I can be your entertainment for tonight." Sarah offered instead "I can certainly sing better than those jokers."

"Go on ahead." Robb's warm eyes turned to her

"As you wish, Your Grace." Sarah bowed "I shall sing to you a killer song."

  
On a moonlit night  
It happened and it was real  
They started a fight  
Over a broken deal

And I had prayed  
That I and mine would be spared  
Never thought I'd be betrayed  
And now, I am lost and scared

But the Gods heard me out  
They sent me salvation and hope  
Amidst the enemies lurking about  
They gave me someone to help me cope.  


Everyone in the near vicinity smiled at Sarah. Well, everyone who mattered, anyway.

"Don't you think I could sing better than those wannabes?" Sarah wanted to know

"Most certainly, my Lady." Robb spoke honestly

"Good, because they really are wannabes." Sarah frowned "They are assassins, sent by dark ones to kill all of us in here. And by that, I mean, all of us. And that man next to your mother is one of the dark ones. I can see it....his soul is touched by darkness....ooh...."

She feigned falling into a trance. Then she slowly got up and pointed directly at Roose.

"He has been touched by a great ice demon." she informed everyone "And so were those assassins up there. No one is safe! Run!"

With that, she leapt out of her seat and made for the door. She could tell that Robb, Talisa and Catelyn were following her, in an effort to get away from Roose. The Frey guard at the door moved in to stop them.

"Didn't you hear me, my good man?" Sarah questioned "We have to get out or they'll kill us all! Do you want to be fed to ice demons? Do you?

Frey guard stared at her and she stared right back.

"Go on." she thought "Tell everyone that you and your family are in on the whole thing too. I dare you. I double dare you, motherfucker."

But the Frey guard said nothing. He just opened the door, letting the four of them, and the gaggle of Stark men following them, outside.

With a snap of her fingers, Sarah opened the portal. She turned to the Starks.

"You can stay here, or you can come with me. My home is safe and peaceful. Your choice."

"I'll go with you." Robb said "I've had enough of fighting and bloodshed to last me a lifetime."

"I'm not getting separated from my only remaining son." Catelyn decided

"Where Robb goes, I go too." Talisa said

They stepped into the portal, and Grey Wind, who was released by a 'mysterious' third party, jumped in as well.

Sarah caught Arya's gaze.

"Thank you." she mouthed

She stepped through the portal, which closed itself after her.


End file.
